


take care (of my heart)

by hyuckieluv



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cute, Domestic Boyfriends, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Neck Kissing, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 17:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20727875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuckieluv/pseuds/hyuckieluv
Summary: there was something so intoxicating about the way that lee donghyuck tasted. his lips were soft to the touch and always covered by a thin coat of his favorite chapstick - raspberry lemonade.





	take care (of my heart)

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh so i wrote this on a sunday afternoon bc i was sad and missing my long distance girlfriend. haley, this is for u. sorry if it's bad. it's not really proofread or checked, but i wanted to share it with y'all. thanks<3

There was something so intoxicating about the way that Lee Donghyuck tasted. His lips were soft to the touch, and always covered by a thin coat of his favorite chapstick - raspberry lemonade. His skin was the color of golden honey, cheeks tinted red as Mark kissed him breathless. The pale glow of the moon illuminated their joint hands and dizzy smiles, the gentle summer breeze rustling the long grass and daisies that grew despite the constant trampling by careless neighborhood kids. 

“Mark,” Donghyuck breathed as Mark began pressing featherlike kisses to his jaw, trailing them up to the sensitive patch of skin below his boyfriend’s left ear. Donghyuck shuddered at the touch, his freshly painted nails scraping over the nape of Mark’s neck as he continued to pepper Donghyuck with adoring kisses. 

“Donghyuck,” Mark snickered, his voice strained but still somehow teasing as he propped himself up onto his elbows. The damp grass had printed red lines onto sides of his exposed arms, but he couldn’t bring himself to care about anything other than the sparkle in Donghyuck’s eyes as their gazes met. Somewhere in the nearby pine trees, an owl hooted, and the crickets hidden amongst the long grass chirped merrily, the peaceful ambiance of the scene providing both boys with a prolonged sense of calmness. 

“God,” Donghyuck sweet lips were red and swollen from the constant kisses, his heart beating in almost perfect sync with Mark’s. “I love you.” 

Mark blinked, a smile gracing his lips as the compassionate words went straight to his ears. He was suddenly grateful for the darkness as the hot blush washed over his face, his shaggy black hair falling in front of his eyes as he chuckled nervously. 

“I love you too,” Mark’s words were quiet, barely audible above the murmur of the breeze and the steady chatter of nocturnal wildlife. But Donghyuck heard him. He always did, and he always would. 

Donghyuck’s hands crept up from Mark’s waist, burying his fingers into the soft material of Mark’s hoodie and tugging him impossibly closer. Mark smiled, a real smile that radiated the love and warmth that he provided in Donghyuck’s once unthinkably dark world. 

“Thank you,” Donghyuck said as he nuzzled his way into the crook of Mark’s neck. 

“For what?” Mark whispered, his thumb tracing lazy circles on the pulse point of Donghyuck's wrist. 

“For taking such good care of my heart.” 

“Oh,” Mark’s breath tickled Donghyuck’s ear, and the younger let out an involuntary giggle as his boyfriend kissed the side of his face affectionately. “Always, Hyuck.” 

The couple stayed like that, their bodies and hearts intertwined until the morning sun rose and every leaf and blade of grass dripped with gold. With the darkness of the night vanishing in to the dawn of yet another day, the boys stumbled home together, drunk on the intoxicating feeling of loving each other so purely.

As the world around them began to stir and prepare themselves to face a busy Saturday, Donghyuck collapsed into the safety net that was his bed and the familiar comfort of Mark’s arms. A soft, husky morning voice whispered sweet nothings into his ear as he drifted off, content with the feeling of just being so young and so utterly, completely in love. 

**Author's Note:**

> pls comment if u enjoyed<333 love u!


End file.
